Binded by the Olden World
by Capn Nat
Summary: As two worlds collide on one small island how will their new toubles cause them to seek help from eachother. Luffy's crew is use to helping each new island and Link isn't new to the idea of saving worlds, but are they ready for theses secrest?Zelda/OPcrs
1. Prologue

**Two different worlds collide on one small island that holds secrets and monsterous beasts. How will the Strawhat crew fair on yet another island where they are its great hope? how will a man in a green tunic provide help, while trying to find his way back to save his own world? What great secret is in store for all of them inside this island's caves?**

**Diclaimer: Zelda and OP do not belong to me. Trust me...they dont...**

-- -- -- -- --

The grass blew west along the shore, little fibers floated disappearing into the waves as low whistle rose to a crash that crumbled the wind.

"Try for a better landing next time!" An imp like being pulled herself out of the masculine shadow that clung to its matching form, "you know you shouldn't land on your feet... I mean don't you roll out of falls usually?" The form rubs his knees and just nodded in slight frustration.

Looking around, his long hat flipped and folded in reaction to the wind's undying flutter. The trees dew glistened and rustled in an unfamiliar way, and the wind only howled in uneven patterns the man didn't know. "Well, are you going to look at the map? I don't know this world of light as well as you think I do..." He avoided glancing at her with annoyed eyes as he unfolded his map and looked it over.

Besides crinkles and folds, it showed only a blank solid color. He looked to the small being tilting the map to her view, "Hmm…unknown, huh? Dang it, those Ooccoos aimed wrong! We were supposed to land back at the lake!" The lad nodded in agreement only to meet with a bothered look, "don't just keep nodding, start looking around! Come on, we can't find where were going till we've found where we are."

-- -- -- -- --

"Luffy!" The man yelled, his cigarette almost escaping his lips, "did you finish ALL our supplies?" His brow furled and his curled eyebrow twitched.

"Nope!" the young man called back, "Usopp helped!" He had his usual smile and kicked his feet together in anticipation for this new island, that the wind so called them towards. His hat flexed and fell back upon his head in response to his laughing as he heard Usopp rant on about some lie of how the bird mafia had purposed an offer he couldn't refuse.

He turned his head westward again. This island called to him, at least he thought it did. Now, he planed to get there no matter how angry Nami would be at him for changing their course. This was one of those times he knew, just knew, exactly where he was going and could not be stopped for any reason.

The story drew him from his stupor, "Oi, what's that cruddy dart-brow yelling about now?" His fingers rustled his green hair as he tried to perceive the current situation. "Eh, Luffy weren't following the turtle looking cloud?"

"Hee, hee, we were..." The look on the boy's face caused the man to worry, "I think this way will be better!"

"Nami is not going to be happy..." He got up away from Luffy's general direction, "I'm not gonna stick around to find out just how much either." He stretched, his back flexed and a slight crack came from his joints.

As the man left Luffy pouted, "without you here, Zoro, who's gonna see my new island? I can feel it! We're almost there!"

Zoro glanced at the boy in disbelief, "Luffy, there's no way you can find an island, your direction senses well nonexistent."

"What's that make yours," Luffy replied, the pout not escaping his face only being merged slowly with disappointment.

Zoro just rubbed his fore head, the pulsating vein eased with the increasing pity. He returned to his previous sitting location and leaned back into the ship's side railing. A huge smile rewarded him as he halfheartedly looked ahead towards Luffy's Island.

-- -- -- -- --

**this is the first chapter and i know its slow, but more happens soon! this story was a joke between me and a friend so i wanted to write a crack-fic outa it (who knew) BUT as i began it bacame more real to me and now i want to do this story justice, and really work on it. there will be some humor but this is no one-shot/crack-fic, i want to make this an awesome story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Luffy found his island to manys surprize, what lies there? What is hiding from Link and Midna? **

**Disclaimer: You all know what this means...sadly ownership is not mine...yet...**

-- -- -- -- --

"We're really not getting anywhere, are we?" She looked up towards him from the shadowy Earth, "hello? Link? You in the dress!" The man looked to the dirt after breaking from his gloomy days. The map wasn't filling in which was never a good sign, they must really be lost. "Hey, don't worry too much will find her way." This small bit of kindness was enough to make him smile, which quickly changed as a strange sound emanated from the hiding green leaves.

Unsheathing his sword the noise quieted and the ominous presence left slightly. His instincts still heightened, he slowly moved onward his eyes shifting frequently in anticipation. "What was that?" She revealed herself from his shadow, "this place only gets weirder... Link we could move faster if you turn to your beast form..." With a nod his size shrunk down to all fours and his senses heightened even more.

His wolfen eyes pierce through the cracks in the leaves and openings in the trees. A hunched creature that moved in slowly...

-- -- -- -- --

"Hey, hey Zoro!" Luffy's eyes gleamed and excitement, "Zoro!" He smacked the top of the man's green hair as he stirred opening dazy eyes.

"Huh?" Following the boys pointed finger his gaze stopped on a blip of object just before his eyes, "what's that?" Swaying his hand at it, it faded and reappeared.

With a sigh, Luffy grabbed the side of Zoro's head and turned it a little more, "not that! Over there!" He saw a clump of land only half as big as Loguetown had been, "see!?"

"Well, what you know?" Zoro said scratching the side of his head, "when we dock wake me." Luffy's face fell as a soft snore rose from Zoro once more.

"But, Zoro!" His gaze landed back to his island where he saw a green creature walking along towards the cascading greenish trees. "Zoro! It's a giant grasshopper!" He looked at the man, but he still sat there in a deepening sleep. With a sigh he looked back at the creature, "he -- he just turned to a wolf! Zoro!" The cry sharks as oral way to looked at the boy. "The grasshopper must've eaten a wolf... Wait... or the wolf ate a grasshopper devil's fruit! That's it!"

"Yeah, Luffy. Okay." He was getting a headache now and bothering with any of Luffy's antics would only make it worse, "why don't you tell the others about your find?" Excitement exploded across his face as he ran off, giving Zoro the needed quiet to return to the slumber. That is, until the rest of the crew's conversation grew to exemplary heights, and he had to give up getting any more rest till later.

-- -- -- -- --

A low growl warned Link that the creature knew of his presence. The question was if it was a warning growl or an aggressive one. Growling in response, the creature advanced and he knew. He lowered his front end getting into a striking position and waited deepening his growl. The other started to creep closer in a zigzagging pattern. Soon as it was close enough, Link could make out its form is a large goat like creature. Its fangs protruded from its mouth in interweaving rows causing a sinister crisscrossing of teeth. 2 large horns folded inward towards the creature's cheeks and then bended out at the length of its nose, 2 more from its head curved back drastically, each joint in them bulging as sharply as its eyes that gleamed neon greens. The strange markings across its head indicated domestication, but didn't use the wolf to any degree.

Its head lowered, the gruff on its beard sending little cascades of dust off, when suddenly it charged, Link had dove back evading the goats crossing things. His feet landed up against a small but sturdy rock that gave him ample support to lunge forward biting hold of the monster's upper left horn. The goat jerk back in shock and flung its head up in a quick motion causing Link's need to bite down harder to hold on. His grip around the bones joint caused it to pierced the roof of Link's mouth and soon his tongue.

Blood leaked from the wolf's mouth as he drew back, with a whimper, holding the goats had in place. Finally sturdy and his feet on the ground, he pulled back controlling the monster's movements as his blood trail down the edges of its horn leaving brownish paths. After a few steps back, the goat once again gain strength. forcing its front hooves hard in the ground, it reared its hindquarters up. Bringing them down the momentum gained from this teetering effect was enough to swing his front end and head up, slicing its horn out of Link's mouth and propelling him skyward.

The intensity of the jerk caused his eyes to blur momentarily as he saw the goat ready to strike him again. The space closed and so did his eyes, but when the impact came it wasn't hard like bone but rather...

-- -- -- -- --

**Sorry for the false post before any of you who had this on your alerts! I have internet through a Wii and DS...neither much help in posting on Fanfiction I've found...but heres some more for you to read and much more will be availble soon! Thanks for reading and enjoying my story. You all are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**With Link in trouble how will he be saved? What will Luffy do with his island getting ever closer? What will the rest of the crew do with their bothersome captain?**

**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own them...**

-- -- -- -- --

The wait was killing him, he didn't care that Nami had nearly bashed his skull in or that lumps of her attempt to remain, but rather this island, Luffy's Island, was so close. "I can't take it!" Luffy bounced in excitement.

"Luffy, you'll rock the whole ship if you keep that up! The Going Merry doesn't need that right now, she's in bad enough condition!" The ever worried Usopp was pounding rhythmically into the wood board along the ship's side. "Let alone what I need," his queasiness was due to his newest developed sickness, any-island-Luffy-finds-is-bound-to-be-dangerous-olitous, that was quickly worsening.

"Oh...Ooooo, tell the others I'll see them there, and for Sanji to make an extra-extra big Bento for me!" Luffy gripped the railing on either side of the ship stepping backwards.

"Huh, Luffy we won't reach the island, wait Luffy!" A loud crack ship to ship as a gum-gum slingshot slung the culprit through the air.

"What was that?" A very angry Nami was the fear of the entire crew.

"Luffy slung himself to the island..." He quivered in fear at the vain and the woman's forehead.

"He what? Zoro!" She jumped as a snort shot from right behind her.

"Oi?" He said wiping the slight drool from his mouth.

"Go after Luffy right now and make sure he doesn't do anything that'll cause us all trouble!" He reluctantly got up and rubbed his head. Trudging off into the direction Nami pointed, Usopp raised his hands scarcely, "yes?"

"Um," he stuttered, "is Zoro really your best choice in finding anyone?"

With the blink she cried out, "Sanji!" Who arrived with beaming eyes and a warmth about them. She gave him the same instructions and he flew off.

"Bye Nami-swan! I'll bring back Luffy and the most wonderful ingredients to make for lunch!"

"Utterly hopeless," she sighed, getting an agreeable nod from the still shaky Usopp.

-- -- -- -- --

"Ha ha ha! I've never had a furry landing before! Thanks Wolfy!" He patted the squashed Link that whimpered from between the boy and the tree. Luffy got up brushing clouds of dust from his shorts. Link laid there glad to obtain a breath. "So, Wolfy? Did you eat devil's fruit too? I saw you transform to a wolf from a giant grasshopper!" Link got up and shook off.

Nimbly landing on his back to the small being giggled, "grasshopper, that is funny."

Luffy looked in on at her, "and what are you?" He poked her helmet causing her head to tilt back a slight bit, resulting in a smack to his hand, "ow…"

"I'm Midna, thank you," patting Link's side she added, "and we're leaving." Link nodded to Luffy and started to turn.

"Hey, wait. Midna thing can go, but Wolfy stay, I want you to join my crew. You're strong, right?" Link just made as snicker like sound irritating Midna further. With an exaggerated pointed gesture, she glared at the boy.

"I'm no thing! I am a powerful being that could crush you in a matter of seconds!"

"Yeah, yeah." Luffy pushed her off the wolf's back causing her to float in the air, her agitation increasing excessively, "so Wolfy have you been on any adventures? Oh, we have. You would have had so much fun! Come on," he said standing up more, "come me my crew!" Link inwardly smiled at this boy's antics, a nice face always made him feel better, and there were definitely not many and this unknown territory.

-- -- -- -- --

**Shorter, yes...then I expected, but thats because I thought I typied more then I did...I've written a good number of pages, and will sooner, rather then later...be posting them! With time I have hope in this tale becoming quite large, and full of that adventure I love, and know a lot of you do too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will Sanji find their lost captain? What became of that beast? Will Midna and Link find Luffy trustworthy? Or will the dim captain cause even more trouble with his antics?**

**Disclaimer: As if by pure hatred these wonderful characters shall never be mine!**

-- -- -- -- --

"Oi, Luffy?" Zoro rubbed his head, "Luffy where the heck did you get to..?" He continued his search only to get distracted by a loud charging. He tried to peer through the clustered leaves, but soon didn't need to as a large goat beast came straight towards him. Clenching his teeth and sudden realization he turned quickly in panic. As large as it was it was quite fast. The twigs and branches cracked and debris flung towards the beast's face but it continued on undaunted.

Then Zoro heard it almost speaks to him, "Sto…I'll…" he slowed down only slightly so he could make out what it was saying, "slow down you filthy beast, you are so gonna be dead...STOP!"

"Like heck!" Zoro yelled.

"You lousy crap-hole!" Zoro irked a second. That wasn't right, he slowed to a stop. He waited as the beast drew near, breathing in tune with the animals heart, its breath, then...

"What the heck?" Sanji halted just before slamming into the bloody carcass that laid crimson and wet before him. His gaze moved to the armed man that smirked devilishly.

"I got him first," an almost silent snicker escaped his mouth before the blonde had lunged at him.

"Why you Marimo jerk!" His leg only shielded by the sheath of Zoro's sword, the corner of Zoro's mouth twitched in time for Sanji's brow.

"Well, this'll be fun, love Cook!"

-- -- -- -- --

"Are you sure you want to follow this buffoon?" Midna whispered in the wolf's ear, "seems like he's lost to me..."

"Well, I'm lost, heh," Luffy admitted, turning to them, "oh well, we'll find them eventually. Always do!"

"Your optimism is brightening the very depths of my soul," Midna scowled, Link shook his head in amusement, a wolf grin across his snout. Traveling, lost or not, was definitely more entertaining with this oddball along instead of just Midna. "So, what was that beast back there anyway?"

"That beast?"

"Yeah, way back there you know the one with the horns?" She said slowly becoming irritable again.

"Oh, like this?" He replied curbing his arms a little awkwardly around his head to look like horns.

"Yes, what was it?"

"I know what you talking about, I didn't see anything!" Link was just barely able to evade Luffy from getting whacked in the head as they came up to a gap in the land, water rushing by at high speeds, crumbles of rocks splintering the edges beautifully and yet violently.

Luffy nearly stepped in, rocks crumbling under his foot. With the jolt he managed barely to real his foot in quick enough, "Uuoo… that's dangerous," he frowned slightly sweating from the sudden startled.

"Well, let's turn back shall we..." Midna sighed to have come to a dead end.

"No!" Luffy pouted, "I want to go this way! Trust me!" His smile made her cringe, she hadn't known him long but she still couldn't stand him. Link merely look to her as to change form and she consented knowing Luffy had seen the transformation prior.

-- -- -- -- --

**After some time i finally got motivated to type up some more! DUE TO A WONDERFUL FIRST REVIW ON THIS STORY! I know its being enjoyed, it got a few alerts, but unless I recieve a review I don't really know what you all think about it...Well, anyway i spent 4 hours this morning typing up this and a few more chapters so with love, ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why do Sanji and Zoro always have to fight? Where is Luffy taking them? How will they cross this obsticle? What's gooing on back at the ship?**

**Disclaimer: Ode to the greatness that I shall never own!**

-- -- -- -- --

Zoro and Sanji's fighting stopped only when a little farmer girl came running nearby, calling, "Candy! Candy, why did you run off?" Both men looked down at the fallen beast pale.

"You don't suppose..."

"Oi, you're in trouble..."

Before another fight could break out the girl had ran over, "Candy?" She looked at the dead corpse eerily.

"I'm sorry little miss. We were only looking to eat and thought…" he stopped when she looked at him suddenly, "uh?"

The look in her eyes made Zoro shiver down his spine, "you'd better watch out," her smile hiding under very un-often use muscles in her cheeks. "The Shepherd will not like this... Oh will be very mad, but it's not my fault." She was about to turn when she stopped and re-looked at them once more before frowning and running away.

They looked at each other, "Oi, was it just me or did all that just weird you out?"

"Not to agree with you, but yes... A little... We should go make sure Nami-swan and Robin-chan are okay!"

"Uh, what about Luffy?"

"Who cares, he can handle himself! You can keep looking, but I'm taking this home and checking on my loves!"

"Hmm…"

-- -- -- -- --

"Whoa!" Luffy would've nearly stumbled back into the river had Link not managed to grab his arm just in time, "you scared me Wolfie! All of a sudden I look in your a grass- er a human!" Link just nodded with a slightly concerned smile.

"Look pleasantries aside let's get a move on, I smell rain." Link nodded, letting Luffy sturdy himself and pulling out his clawshot. He carefully aimed at a tree across the water. Grabbing Luffy's collar, he fired it and they were swiftly drawn to the other side.

When they had landed Luffy's eyes sparkled, "Oo-Whoa! What is that? It's awesome, I think Usopp has something similar but not as cool!"

Link smiled and held it out to him. Luffy grabbed it all too readily his eyes glimmering as Link showed him how it works. "Oo, like this?" He said pointing at a bird and firing. "Gotcha!" He laughed as the bird, spooked, flew off a clawshot dangling behind her. "Ha…oops…"

Link stared, mouth agape, at the site till the bird disappeared, "Hmm, and he just got that one in the Sky Temple, too," Midna mildly said with almost a hint of pleasure that Link's paying for following this obnoxious boy.

"I'm sorry bout that, heh…" Luffy shifted some due to the slowly thickening air. "Oh, I know! If you mention it to Usopp he'll certainly make you a new one, I promise!" Link could not help it, Luffy's smile was contagious and he found himself feeling better if only a little.

-- -- -- -- --

The ship now docked and the anchor down, Nami and an ebony haired woman headed onto the island. Usopp stayed behind to do repairs and Chopper to help.

"It may not be too big, but I can feel a great historical presence here," the woman breathed in the chill of the air and fresh dripping leaves.

"Well, at least it's a spring island, Robin, so there won't be much trouble with the weather," Nami frowned looking, "Where's Sanji-kun?"

"Hm, not sure, Navigator-san," she heard a slight noise and mused, "or maybe I do. To your left."

Nami just looked only to jump three feet back at the sight of a sudden Sanji and his catch for lunch, "What is that!?"

"It's for you Nami-swan! I'm going to make delicious goat tenderloin with light spices and…"

"Sanji! Where's Luffy and Zoro?"

"Oi, they are…well Zoro's still looking for Luffy, but we came across something that made us…er…me worry, so I came back to check on you!"

"You left Zoro to look for Luffy and bring him back?" She said both dumbfounded and irritable.

"Well, uh…"

"We're fine! Now go out there and get them before I have to go myself!"

"Uh, Yes Nami-swan!" He rushed the food inside, and then raced back out to do as she ordered.

"I suppose we should stay here, Navigator-san?" she was most intrigued at the turn of events and was quite interested as to what had happened.

"Huh, yeah…it'd be for the best for now."

-- -- -- -- --

**Heh, poor Link, and that was such an annoying item to get too. Well there is still more to put up, as always keep smiling, and ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How can Sanji get nami's approval? When will Robin finally get to explore the island? What happened to Zoro? And would he get lost like he always does?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these would Midna return to her regular size or Ace...well you know? I THINK NOT!**

-- -- -- -- --

Continuing their journey had been fun, despite the few mishaps along the way. A light drizzle cascaded the skies a light orange and golden color as the sun dug its way towards the cooling ocean.

Link found himself wanting to find shelter with each heavier drop of the rain. He shivered a bit, noticing an oddly shaped rock formation. He went over to inspect it, being followed by the ever curious Luffy. He moved in closer finding an opening of a cave, down a ways from where they were passing. The entrance was not round but had an odd pattern to it, a shape.

"Oh, it looks like a sheep!" Luffy yelped in excitement, "Wow, I wonder what's in there," Luffy ran in only to slam head first into a cave boulder shortly inside. "I guess I didn't see it, heh-heh."

"Yeah, sure. Well looks like we have shelter for tonight," she looked around the small cave, "only room for two," she smirked, "guess you'll…" she was cut short by a shove and glare from Link. Luffy, as if he hadn't even noticed plopped down leaning against the curve of the cave side and yawned.

"Well, goodnight!" he yawned cheerfully.

Link nodded and looked at Midna, "Yeah, well night." Luffy and Link both lulled into sleep quickly, leaving a calm presence and light snoring in the air. Midna, on the other hand, was restless.

Today had been to odd to just fall asleep like it was any other day. How could they just fall onto an island that their map doesn't recognize? This Luffy kid seems too friendly. Sure, there were friendly enough people all over their journey, but this one was overly positive like he didn't know about all the trouble stemming from Hyrule and Ganondorf. Unless, he's…

Her thought process was cut short by a rumbling noise. Link woke up instantly looking around, while Luffy cuddled into his rock, his snoring interrupted by only a snort. The ground started to shake and Link got up to his feet quickly.

They both gaped as a huge slab of rock came falling down, revealing another monstrosity of a beast. This ones eyes glowed a more burnt golden color, and it had only one horn that curved from its right side temple back towards it shoulders only to sharply swerve around and curve forward from the left side of its head. This wasn't a goat like the last, but a large ram. It's one horn smooth, no fangs, instead it had serrated spines down its back and large almost sharp hooves. It too had the same domestic looking markings.

"Link, I think its best…we run," he nodded slowly, and inching his way slowly to the still sleeping boy. He managed to grab him over his shoulder before dashing out of the cave, "Why'd you grab that idiot?" Midna yelled as he ran, the beast had seen the moving objects and started to chase after them, catching up.

-- -- -- -- --

Zoro, though confident he would find Luffy, couldn't help feeling a little lost. Wasn't that the same blood splatters that creature left? No, couldn't be. That would mean he had come by here at least seven times. Impossible. He shivered a little.

-- -- -- -- --

**Directionally challenged is all i can say...I still have some more to go and thats only typed wise! I have even more written down in my scraggly note book! If I could possibly get some more reviews I believe I would have the motivation to keep this up! With ruby-red 3, ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Where were these beast coming from? When will Zoro find his way? Will sleep continue to evade them? What will Sanji do as the night comes in?**

**Disclaimer: Reaching my hand out i desperately grab at the rights to these people, and fail...**

-- -- -- -- --

Sanji returned to the ship defeated. He looked for hours and didn't find a trace of Luffy. The only thing he spotted was a glimpse of some large green bug, but that's beside the point, he didn't much care for bugs anyway.

Nami was going to be upset, and that's all he knew. Surely she didn't expect him to look all night. Not when Luffy could take care of himself. He'll just make an extra-extra special dinner and Nami will be forgiving, right?

Needless to write, his plan was a failure. Throughout dinner she gave of an annoyed vibe. Once or twice an evil look as well. Usopp tried to lighten the mood by doing a Luffy impression that had Chopper rolling and Robin smiling with her hand in front of her mouth.

As soon as Nami finished, she left the table and headed for her room. When she was gone Usopp smirked before putting on an angry face, "Well, I never Sanji-kun!" he pouted, putting his hands on his hips like their navigator, "In fact, you're all idiots!" he yelled in his girliest voice. Chopper started to smack the ground, as even Sanji had to halt a laugh before kicking him across the room for his Nami imitation.

-- -- -- -- --

"Ouch!" Luffy cried from where the beast has stepped on his head. Link felt terrible for having dropped the boy when he had tripped, and due to Midna's shoving almost left him behind.

Luffy felt his fingers along the cut on his cheek, "eh, what did I get cut on, my rock?" he went from looking at the swirling red liquid on his fingers to the trees around, "when did we get outside?"

"This is no time to blab," Midna called a lengthening distance away, "it's coming towards you!"

"Oh," he looked to see the large ram closing in, "Wow! Can we eat that thing?" Link almost wanted to laugh while Midna smacked her head in disbelief. Luffy genuinely smiled at the idea of a big breakfast and dodged in time to get behind the animal as it came by. It grunted and turned quickly rearing its head in his direction.

Luffy would have managed to jump up out of the way, except as he started his ascend, his hat sting got caught in the smooth bone on its head. Instead of letting it rip the string from the straw fibers etiquette pattern, he took the blow trait into a tree. Flushes of brown smoke engulfed the fresh hole in the earth around the uprooted plant, and Luffy got up.

-- -- -- -- --

Tired and hungry, Zoro had all but given up. He couldn't find Luffy and what's more, he couldn't find his way back. He was stuck. Glad, though, that at least he hadn't seen that stupid bloody spot he kept somehow ending back at again and again, meaning he made a right turn this time. The light drizzle that still hung in the sky made him shiver every so often, but he'd be ok.

He trudged along, and stopped. That call…it sounded like Luffy saying 'ow!' It had to be him. Zoro began to run, picking up speed when he heard the soft mumbles of his captain only a small ways further. He was close, he could feel it.

As he finally could make out a few shadows in between the trees he heard Luffy's tone, angry now, and wondered who was going against his captain, when suddenly it was revealed to him.

-- -- -- -- --

**I'm sorry but cliff hangers are a part of life. You cannot elude yourself from their presence, and to try will only cause more pain, but! Fear not! I'm posting the next chapter right now, so ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**How will the beast pay for almost ruining Luffy's treasure? How will Zoro come into play? What is Nami's next plan of action? Where do Usopp and Chopper fit into all of this?**

**Disclaimer: With my head low I quietly call my defeat in having no ownership of One Piece and Zelda...**

-- -- -- -- --

"Don't touch my hat!" The animal quivered as Luffy's fist swung back starting to stretch. Midna gasped and Link rubbed his eyes, this was no ordinary idiot. Luffy called out his Gomu-gomu Pistol as the ram stood frozen, hypnotized. Then, it took the impact in full, being shoved back hard enough its feet lifted from the ground until it had crashed back first into a group of trees. "Hmft, serves you right," Luffy remarked under his breath.

"How did you do that?" Midna flew over, Link ran over shortly after gapping at the unconscious beast.

"Oh, I ate a devil's fruit, I'm a rubber man!" he said as he stretched his left cheek with his finger.

"Where do you get a 'devil's fruit'?" Link stretched Luffy's other cheek out of curiosity, just cocking his head in amazement.

"I don't know," picking his nose, "Shanks found this one, and they're all over the Grand Line…that's bout all I know," he said with a shrug.

"Grand Line?" Midna was really worried now, none of this was familiar, was it all a really bad dream?

"Yeah, that's where we're at! Hee, you really are dumb, even I knew that!" he said while he smiled, Link still pulling at his right cheek.

-- -- -- -- --

He heard the trees scream in the form of a cracking noise, saw the dust kick up, and finally felt the cold smoothness of this huge beast's horn slam into him with amazing force. The sharpened end pierced into his side and the leaves gently fell around his body in rhythmic patterns only the wind could choreograph.

As he moved to stand up, he felt the wreckage crumble around him in dusty trails. Bruised up, he clenched his hands shouting, "Luffy you little dumb turd! What was that for!?" Both Link and Midna irked and looked in shock, whereas Luffy's smile grew across his face.

"Zoro!" he ran over, Link finally letting go of his cheek, and smiled broadly at the swordsman, "Finally, we've been looking for you and the ship. And here you are!" Zoro sighed, he couldn't stay mad when Luffy was so excited to see him.

"Luffy I don't know where the ship is…" he said more to Luffy then the other two.

"Ha-ha, you're lost again Zoro?"

"Shush Luffy, geez not that you can say anything," he replied rubbing his own head.

"True, but look I made some new friends! That's Midna thing and this is Wolfie who I hope will join our nakama!"

Midna sneered at being called a thing again, and link came over and shook Zoro's hand.

"Hey, uh, why's his name Wolfie?"

"Cuz, he can turn into a wolf!" Luffy's eyes sparkled, "remember I told you I saw him do that when we were on the ship? Well, he turned out to be a human instead of a grasshopper!"

"Hm, no kidden," Zoro scratched his head, "So what now captain?"

"We eat!" Luffy smiled as he went over to the where the crash had been, Link glanced at Zoro once more then followed Luffy. Midna still skeptical kept her distance as the others prepared a feast.

When finished Zoro took a place near the fire to sleep. Link was on the opposite side next to Luffy who was humming joyfully, until he noticed the swordsman shiver slightly. As if second nature he went and plopped down next to him leaning back with his arms behind his head causing his dark hair to ruffle.

"Oh, get off…" Zoro grunted.

"Nah, your cold," he yawned and closed his eyes. Link smiled, though a little jealous that he didn't have any friends like that to travel with. He was still happy that at least for a little while he would have these new friends around. He considered them friends, they were nice and trying to help him so they could be called such. He found that thought quite comforting.

-- -- -- -- --

**How Luffy-centric this chapter is...well, the rest of the crew show up in the next chapter! So with no further adue, ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What is happening on the ship? Has Nami given up in finding their captain? Will Luffy and the others get a full nights rest? What about Zoro's injury?**

**Disclaimer: Woot, I own you! *smacked* Ok, I lied...**

-- -- -- -- --

The morning sprinkled in, drops of sunlight filling the sky with the same yellows and oranges from yesterdays sunset. "Ah, just as orange and glowing as Nami-swan's hair!" Sanji chanted to himself, too enthralled with his cooking to notice that Nami had relieved him of his duty, only to give it to Usopp.

"Me?" he pointed at himself, "but-but I still got any-island-Luffy-finds-is-bound-to-be-dangerous-olitus!"

"Just go! Or expect to get Nami-kicked-my-butt-cuz-I'm-an-idiot syndrome!" Her finger extended towards the island.

Shivering he nodded and ran off, Chopper following, "Usopp can I come too? I wanna see what herbs they have here!"

"Of course!" Usopp smiled, "Knowing that Zoro is out there, were going to need all the help we can get to reel them back in, heh."

As they ran off, Robin looked over at Nami, "Navigator-san?"

"Uh, yes Robin?" Nami looked at her noticing slight disappointment.

"When can we go? I'm really quite interested in this place."

With a sigh, Nami gave in, "Ok, if you want to go that badly. Just be careful, you know what Sanji told us last night. Try to avoid any beasts or suspicious characters."

"Oh, navigator-san, you're such a parent," she said with an amused smile. Turning to jump off the ship, she looked back, "Bye, I'll be back soon mother-san." Nami just sighed again, but smiled inwardly at the nickname.

-- -- -- -- --

"Oh crap!" Zoro woke up with a start, knocking Luffy over, who with frantic arms landed on his face.

"Hey, Zoro?" rubbing his face, "what's wrong?"

"That!" Zoro nodded to the remnant bones of last nights meal while sighing, "Some creepy kid told me and Sanji we were in trouble with some Shepherd guy cus we killed one, and we go and kill another."

"So…we'll say we're sorry. Try and make it up to him!" Luffy said slamming his fist into his hand with his usual determined look.

Link woke up during their discussion and rubbed his eyes. A rustle caught his attention, and he unsheathed his sword getting to his feet immediately. Luffy just glanced over, Zoro grumbled to himself about the situation. The bush rustled again closer, and then stopped.

A low grow resonated from between the leaves. Link was relieved that it wasn't very big, but he knew better then to underestimate any creature, standing his ground. Luffy, as curios as he always is, went over and poked his head in.

"Where'd it go? Oh, hey…OW!" Luffy jumped back, a dog bit into his ear and cheek. Luffy struggled to pull it off his face.

"Well, it don't look out of the ordinary," Zoro observed. Link nodded.

"Looks like a collie…" Midna pointed out. Luffy managed to tear the dog off his face, but it only snapped onto his elbow.

"Yep," Zoro agreed just scratching his neck. Link sighed that neither of them were planning on helping Luffy, and went over to help him himself. Grabbing hold around the dog's stomach he tried to pull the dog off, but Luffy's arm stretching was not helping his cause.

Midna found herself not minding the green haired swordsman so much. He was pretty mellow and seemed to share some of her opinions about the weird rubber boy. Glancing him over, she noticed his harimaki had a crusted almost reddish brown color seeping through it.

"How'd that happen?" she pointed at the dirtied cloth.

"Oi, that? Just a scratch from that creature yesterday."

"When it hit you?"

"Yeah," he shrugged as if he he'd only scraped his knee from a minor trip.

It's probably not a fatal wound she figured, if he isn't that bothered by it. Getting it checked, though, would be for the best, "Hey Link?"

He glanced at her irritably. By now his blonde hair was ruffled and messy, and his hat was in the middle of a tug-o-war between him and the dog, Luffy was standing nearby rubbing his elbow where teeth marks still remained. With a quick yank, Link reclaimed his hat. He decided to put it in his pack, though, due to the still moist slobber.

When the dog growled, he just pulled out his sword enough for it to shimmer, instantly reducing the animal to a whimper, standing with a lowered head and its tail between its legs. Link nodded with a stern face as he walked over to Midna. Luffy rubbed the dogs head with a laugh, its ears perked up and it licked his hand in response.

After seeing the wound he readily went to mending and bandaging it the best he could. It wasn't life threatening, but if it got infected it could get there. After it was fixed up, Link offered his some red potion, but Zoro flatly rejected it on the premise that is was 'for weaklings." Though a little insulted by his comment, he let it go, knowing it wasn't directed at him per say.

-- -- -- -- --

**Ouch, watch what you say... have you noticed that every One Piece movie has a kid in it somewhere? I was just thinking about that...anyway, still one more to put up today! ENJOY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Where did this dog come from? Would the shepherd except their apology? Will Usop be of anymore help then Sanji had been? Where are they going to end up?**

**Disclaimer: Need I continue to sadden myself with the fact I don't own any of them?**

-- -- -- -- --

Chopper constantly clung to Usopp's shaking leg not getting what he needed for his medical research. There were too many odd noises for him to leave the Amazing Usopp's side.

Said Usopp was glad for the company. This forest was creepy enough to make his bladder weak. He had caught onto Luffy's trail fairly easily ignoring Zoro's. As directionally challenged as that man is you'd get lost just trying to find him. In time though, he was reassured of the fact that the two men were traveling together, since Chopper, at times, could make out Zoro's blood faintly from around Luffy's trail.

-- -- -- -- --

Robin's eyes studied her surroundings unwavering. This place has some historic background, she could feel it, now if only she could see it. Her examining blue-grey eyes brought her nowhere, until she reached some mostly hidden odd shaped caves. One was shaped like a cow, another was a horse, and yet another was as corn.

These odd caves were scattered about the island. She made small notes about their similarities and differences in a little notepad she'd brought with her. Each was small in length, shortened by boulders she could never hope to remove, perhaps one of her nakama could for her instead.

As she continued, she came to another cave, shaped as a sheep this time. She began her notes, but stopped when she had noted that the cave, the boulders being removed, was open. Her hunger for knowledge at its peak, she traveled further in.

-- -- -- -- --

As they had packed up and began to move, the group found out two resounding traits about the collie. 1. It was male, and 2. Being so, was obsessed with marking his territory. This was evident in that he twice tried to mark Zoro's shoes, 3 times at Luffy's, and successfully marked Link's hat after grabbing it out of his pack.

Link picked it up begrudgingly, and just tied it to the outside of his pack, shuttering a little in disgust every time he heard it's wet smack against the outside.

"Luffy, are you sure you know where you're going?" Zoro scratched his cheek, looking at the kid's nodding head, the collie running ahead.

"Of course!" His smile big, as to be expected, "I can feel it, something's pulling me this way." His eyes almost glowed in expectation, Zoro just couldn't deny Luffy his course.

Midna was getting more and more skeptical of these two, "Are we ever going to get to your ship?" she said crossing her arms for that extra emphasis.

"Yeah, we somehow always find each other in the end! Right now though, I need to follow this instinct I got going on…whether that's toward the ship or not I don't know," he shrugged.

"You've been dragging us along in a direction you don't even care where it leads?" she whined, her arms now uncrossed and clenching into fists.

"Well, yeah," he seemed to not acknowledge her rising anger. Link seeing she was about to use some of her power stepped in between them. With stern eyes he stopped her there.

"You knew didn't you?" she said with a pout, "that he was going to take us on some random ookkoo chase and not remotely to his ship…" he nodded and pointed behind her.

"Yeah, I knew we were moving away from shore, I thought maybe their ship was docked elsewhere."

In the background Zoro nudged Luffy's shoulder, "By the way Luffy?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Have you noticed that he really doesn't talk much, well at all?"

"Hmm, well I just thought he was shy," he said tilting his head with his hand under his chin.

"Well fine," Midna sighed, "We'll follow them, but if we don't get to their ship and/or helped off this island, I'm smiting them myself!" He just nodded, he had faith they would prove themselves.

-- -- -- -- --

**Were you wondering if they would notice his silence? Well, for now I don't have anymore typed up, but soon i hope to get on a spree like this again! Btw, with out all you lovely people reviewing I may never know just what this story means to you...so please tell me! Till the next chapter, ENJOY?**


	11. Chapter 11

**What is going on on the Going Merry? Has Midna finally given up fussing? Where is Usopp and Chopper? Will Luffyever reach his destination?**

**Disclaimor: Nope, noone here owns One Piece or Zelda....including myself....**

The ship felt lonely. Nami hated being on the ship by herself. Sure there was Sanji, he was strong and thus a comfort, but honestly how much of "Nami-swan I love youuuuuu!" and "You want anything else my beautiful tangerine?" could one girl take? It's no wonder Robin wanted to ditch the ship. She'd just have to sit put and endure it.

Her thought process was cut short when she noticed something. Some one was watching her from a window. When she looked, the person ducked failing to realize the hair atop their head was still visible. Nami looked down, the face looked in and jolted down again when Nami suddenly looked up.

"Are you an idiot?" she yelped throwing a fork at the wall. The sudden noised made the person let go with a splash of marbled waves speckling the window.

"Nami-swan? Are you ok?" Sanji barged in worried sick for his delicate angel.

"There's a peeping-perv on the side of the ship…"

Without another word Sanji was gone, Nami went back to her work.

Out on deck, Sanji stopped at the sight of this beautiful young lady. Her medium slightly spiked white hair with yellow tips, gorgeous green eyes and delicate thin figure all dripping from falling into the water.

"Here my lovely lady, to dry those clothes and prevent your getting ill!" A swift turn and bend to one knee put him right in front of her, holding his jacket in a generous and caring manner.

She stopped ringer out her shirts bottom half to look at him in disgust, "Dude! I'm no lady, look pansy, guys chest!" he said pulling up his shirt.

Sanji shuddered within but just as readily retaliated, "Yeah, I can tell that now! You sound like a jerk, and no lady sounds like a jerk!" How could have mixed this jerk with a beautiful woman? He may never forgive himself. "So, why were you spying on Nami-swan? Huh, creep?" He lifted up his leg.

"She looked delicious, kekeekeke!"

o-- -- -- -- --o

He was close, Usopp could tell by the freshness of the trail. Despite being side tracked by slipping off a mud patch into a tree with a bee's nest and running from the swarm for half an hour, Usopp had managed to close the gap between them.

"See, I told you I could track him down! I am…The GREAT HUNTER USOPP! The only man to have ever tracked a dodo and lived!" his finger pointed high in the sky and chiseled features rippling the shadows of his face.

"Amazing!" Chopper chirped his eyes sparkling in shear awe, "What'd you do with it?"

"Well…uh, I considered keeping it as a trophy, but instead I… sold it! I got millions of berries for it and donated it ALL to the Animal Humane Society! Of course!"

"Amazing, Usopp you're so kind!" Chopper clapped his hooves in appreciation, before stopping and sniffing, "Usopp, that way, I can smell that dog's sent again!"

With a nod they raced off in the direction the deer had pointed. Running they caught sight a guy dressed in all green, blonde hair swept back across the left side of his face. "Sanji?" Usopp questioned wondering why he was out here when Nami had sent himself, and just what that imp thing he's talking to was, "Hey, Sanji!" He ran faster to catch up, Chopper close at his heels.

"Sanji!" Chopper smiled running up and grabbing at his pant leg, Usopp put a hand on his shoulder letting out a breath.

The man looked at him in, not shock, but slight confusion. Usopp stared back a second, you could almost see his brain ticking.

"You're not Sanji!" he shrieked jumping back. Chopper gasped doing the same when he looked up.

o-- -- -- -- --o

"What is this place?" Robin spoke softly to help her consideration. She had slept in the cave that night, it was quite warm which was a surprise. What surprised her even more was when she had awaken, there was light coming from further on in the cave. Upon entering the light, she had come to a great pasture and glowing warm rocks that hung atop the very high cave ceiling.

The pasture was filled with giant beasts, sheep and goats, grazing on what looked like grass mushroom hybrids growing up from the ground. Robin considered pulling out her small notepad to take notes but reconsidered when she saw a woman take notice of her from the fields.

Robin went closer and bowed politely, "This is a most magnificent place, might I ask where exactly this is?" The woman grimaced at her question getting up and pulling her flowered hat down more around her ears, "I'm sorry, am I not suppose to be here?"

"Oh, my, no, you're very much welcome," she replied the shadow of her hat hiding the expression in her eyes, "do follow me," she turned and headed off to a structure towards the center of the large area. Robin obliged, but felt uncomfortable seeing the slight smirk on the woman's face before she had turned.

"Mind if I ask a few questions about this place?" Robin asked.

"Not at all, but after we get to the house. It's deathly hot out today and we wouldn't want you to fry."

Robin could almost imagine a "yet" being added to the end of that sentence, but followed. Still keeping her senses alert. The walk was pleasant enough and the animals were very mild, once in awhile looking up in curiosity before continuing their meal.

The house looked normal, though very old in style, and of fair size. When she entered, she was caught off guard by the smell. It was faint and she couldn't quite recognize it but it made her sick.

"Might I get you something to eat? We have some very lovely meat stew from last night."

Though most certainly not, she lied, "I'm a vegetarian."

0-- -- -- -- --o

"Dang!" Sanji said getting to his feet. When he went to kick the guy, aka jerk, he had somehow dodged Sanji's attack and whacked him hard with something. Looking over, Sanji could now see that it was a very large pair of shearing scissors.

"Kek, didn't think I could avoid you so easily, huh?" his teeth shown in a sneer.

"No, I expected it from you to move like a girl, he hated using women as an insult, but this guy quite frankly ticked him off.

"I'm not a girl," he cried, "look guy!" he yanked on his pants revealing just enough to prove his point, then pulled them up again.

"Good, then I can kick your butt just fine," Sanji said charging towards him. In response he tore off and tossed aside the leather casing to his shears, racing at him. Sanji raised a leg to kick strait at him. The jerk opened his shears with a metallic shing noise holding it ahead of him. At the glimmer of the sharp metal Sanji halted his attack, instead stomping that foot into the ground and swinging his other foot up into the flat side of the shears.

The jerk gaped, such strength he could never hope to grasp, the shears being flung strait up into the powder blue sky. He was distracted with the sheer height to hear Sanji's "Mouton Shot" before a foot made contact with him, smashing him off the ship and into the sandy beach.

His eyes whirled, and mouth twitched, Sanji only felt bad, there was no pride in defeating the weak. Even if annoying, this man wasn't worth thinking about the effort you wouldn't need to defeat him. Sanji merely stepped aside when the sheers came down and clanked against the decks wooden panels. With a slight kick the sheers landed next to the jerk's head, and Sanji headed inside, "Maybe this place isn't so dangerous after all," he sighed walking to Nami's location.

o-- -- -- -- --o

When he had heard Usopp's voice, Luffy shot over, "Usopp! Guess what, I found a new nakama, who you just met!" Usopp just looked at Link and back at Luffy.

"Gr, quit ignoring me!" Midna shot out, "he's not joining your nakama and we're leaving this stupid island as soon as possible!" her face was glowing redder with irritation.

"Uh, Luffy? Who's the imp?" Usopp asked, now from behind him.

"Oh, that? That's Midna thing, she tends to act like that. She's a friend of Wolfie so we just don't really worry about it, he said with a shrug. Midna nearly strangled the boy if Link hadn't of intervened once again.

Zoro walked over, "Eh, good to see you're in one piece, but why are you both here?"

"Well, Nami sent me to get you two. She sent Sani yesterday, but he came back with an animal instead so she sent me, the great HUNTER USOPP!" he dramatized this with a pose.

"Oi, Luffy," Zoro said ignoring Usopp's display, "Nami's looking for us, we should head back."

"If it's that way," he smiled broadly only to frown at Usopp's shaking head.

"No it's that way," he pointed, "I marked the trail so we wouldn't get lost!" he rubbed his chin, "Cuz, I'm th…"

"Then I'm not going, come on, guys!" Luffy walked on in his own direction, Zoro shrugged at Usopp and followed his captain.

"But-but…ah, Nami's gonna kill me," he said following. Midna defeated, did the same. Link however had stayed behind going up to an old rotting tree, with a mostly visible little deer hid. He jumped, hiding more completely as Link knelt down.

"What do you want?" Chopper sputtered. Link slightly smiled, "Luffy trusts you doesn't he?" Link nodded. Chopper came out slowly, clip-clopping over and barely touched his hand. He jolted back behind the tree, and Link's face turned to a concerned look. After a couple more minutes of this Chopper gave in and took Link's hand, "you're not that scary!" Link nodded patting his hat. Chopper then ran off ahead to catch up with the others and Link followed after.

Caught up with Luffy, Usopp looked around when something occurred to him, "eh, Luffy when we tracked you, we followed some signs from a dog, but," he looked around, "Where's the dog?"

"I don't know, Chewy ran ahead hours ago," he said starting to pick his nose.

"Chewy? Hey stop that!" Usopp gave him a smack to the back of his head.

"Hey," Luffy rubbed his head, then stopped to listen, "I think I hear him."

"Who?" Usopp tried to listen, as Chopper ran over.

"He's saying he found something delicious," Chopper looked up at Luffy who smiled. "Huh, delicious! Good boy!" the boy sprang to the distant noise. Usopp confused, Chopper running after, and the others walking along at their leisurely pace.

o-- -- -- -- --o

"So, this is the island where the great agriculturist started her pioneer studies. I've heard of Emera Hodel but I never expected the island to still be cultivated," Robin drank more tea, putting together the pieces.

"Yes, yes she was a great woman and all, but never mind that, how about I show you around?"

"Thank you, but I should get back to my ship," she wished to not reveal that the others were on the island too.

"Oh, I insist, you must come and I'll show you everything you're curious about," she clapped her hands together getting up, "Now this way," she gestured to the back door.

"I'm sorry, I must be going," Robin said more stern then before getting up, "Good day." She headed for the door hurriedly, but stopped noticing the woman's shadow changing. Fur growing over her body, her form becoming larger. Robin turned to see the frightful creature looking back down at her.

"I insist you stay-ay-ay!" it growled, Robin quickly opened the door with a hand from out the wall. She dashed towards the opening and was gone before the beast could shrink enough to fit through its own door.

Robin ran down the fields the entrance a ways away, the creature now exited from the house called out a horrid noise. Without notice, Robin was rammed into a fence by the horn of a goat monster as it clawed at the ground, charging. She immediately scrambled up, blood escaping the side of her arm, flowing amongst her fingers.

As they came at her, she dodged, weaving and flipping over as many as she could, though she couldn't avoid one ram's horn as it thrusted into her back making a sickening cracking noise while she gasped in air. The momentum slung her high up only to come crashing down into the mushroom hybrids, along the pasture's edge, that cushioned her fall.

Quickly getting up, nearly crippling she almost made it to the entrance when another goat came to charge her from the side. She focused and with the words "Sies Fluer" sprouted six arms grabbing firmly onto its horns. Though they cut into her fingers, she managed to hold tight as she ran up to it and jumped onto its shoulders.

With a kick it reared slightly but ran forward in Robin's desired direction and she released its head. It moved in high speeds thorough the cave, soon natural light filtered the opening making Robin glad to see the real daylight even if her view was hazy.

When out of the cave, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she leapt from the animal that continued is aimless running. Her muscles shuddered now that the adrenaline had run out only allowing her to get a small distance from the cave before she fell.

"Robin?" a silhouette came forward, "hey?" The woman was out.

**One complaint that was a little bit annoying for you all was, chapter size, so instead of breaking it up i kept it together as on larger chapter. I can't help the jumping around. It just goes with my writing style i suppose. i did try to seperate the different story lines so that its easier to follow... Anyway, sorry this was long coming! i finally got around to typing it out today. I hope you like the turn of events. And i am not a Robin basher....its just she happend to be in the wrong place at the wrong time! sorry! Well, enjoy! 3**


End file.
